


Julia

by J_Ackles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Ackles/pseuds/J_Ackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Honestly, I don't know if anyone sensed it or not, but this is what I felt from that scene.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Julia

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't know if anyone sensed it or not, but this is what I felt from that scene.

Julia

Look at her little emissary now. She was powerful.

”That’s right Kali, look at me, look at my face. Do you know what it takes to be able to look like this? To be able to look normal? It takes power, power like this.”

And she watches her, Julia, the woman she was supposed to protect bring the shards to rise off of the floor, and turn the weather as dark as what her soul must be now.

Her mouth starts to move, but nothing save air comes out and she sees Jennifer pause. And there is no doubt that despite what happened when she walked away, this girl isn’t Julia. This is someone new, and recreated with a purpose.

“I should’ve-” It shouldn’t be this hard.

She wants to apologize for not being the Alpha she should have been, but she knows that there is a price she has to pay. What better hands to receive it from than the last of her own pack?

“I SHOULD’VE RIPPED YOUR HEAD OFF!”

The last thing she sees amidst the glass headed towards her is the determined and angry face of Jennifer. Someone who should have never existed.

The glass is sharp as they penetrate, and they hurt, but they don’t hurt as much as the day as she killed her pack. They don’t even complare.


End file.
